Far Cry 5 - Hope
by CreativeBex
Summary: You remember that moment when Faith reached out for us and we stepped back? Yeah... that... What if...something else! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

'...'

She eyed the Deputy in disbelief, her smile vanished just as quick as it came and staggered before lowering her arm.

She huffed.

It was silent. No bullets or screams echoed around them, it was like the world had stopped for just the two of them, locked in a battle of stares.

The Deputy gulped, plagued with regret for backing off but she couldn't blame herself, not what after Faith had done. Despite that, there was something in the Siren's tired eyes that made the Deputy pout.

She knew the story of Rachel Jessop, a girl alone who had managed to found light in the darkest of places. A girl in need of a friend for their shoulder, not lies.

The Deputy raised their arm, their hand outstretched but not reaching, instead inviting.

Faith looked to it, her head turned to the lake behind her; the water glistened from the sun, an easy way out and exhausted from battle. She looked again to the hand.

But if Joseph was to find out…

The Deputy stayed quiet, there was no need for words. This had to be Faith's choice.

Ultimately, the girl fell to her knees, kneecaps smashing hard on the ground, not that Faith cared as she grabbed her head and screamed.

'I CAN'T!' She bellowed.

The Deputy rushed to her aid, to her side, placing hands on Faith's shoulders but she swatted them away.

'No! Don't touch me, don't you EVER touch me!' She screeched.

Rook didn't understand, how could a girl break so bad from kindness? Regardless, she tried again, getting close and this time Faith allowed it.

She sobbed and buried her head into the Deputy's chest. She sniffed and wrapped her arm's around the official's waist.

The Deputy could do nothing but return the hug, keeping the girl close.

'How?' Faith questioned. 'How can you be so welcoming after all I've done?' Her voice was muffled against the fabric of the Deputy's shirt.  
Faith lifted her head to meet the Deputy's eyes. 'Rescue your sheriff and stop the Bliss.' Her tone was droll.

She got to her feet. 'If you make it, I'll know what I must do.' With a turn, Faith vanished into a puff of green smoke.

The Deputy tried chasing after her, but Faith rode the Bliss like the wind. She was gone, as was the fog, it cleared and what lay ahead was the bunker.

The sheriff needed his Deputy


	2. Chapter 2

The car pulled up at the jail.

Sherriff and Deputy looked at each other.

'I'm proud of you, Rook.' He gleamed, his eyes red raw from the overdose of bliss. Humiliation tingled at the back of his mind, but he didn't dwell on it too much, there was still a lot to be done.

With John and Faith gone, there was only one brother left and of course, Joseph Seed himself. Somehow it calmed the Sherriff knowing his Deputy was picking the family off one by one. Soaking up whatever pain the so called 'father' must be feeling when word breaks out about the Bliss.

He sighed happily. His voice still croaky but will heal over time just like everything else.

Whitehorse opened his mouth but Tracey blazed in.

'Sherriff!' She yelled, there was a moment of pride seeing both him and the Deputy back. 'You look like hell.' Tracey eyed the man.

'I feel it too.' Quipped the Sherriff.

'There's something you need to see, _now._ ' Tracey urged. 'You're not going to believe it.'

Running into and down the Jail hall, the two kept close to Tracey. The Deputy eyed the walls and the bodies, such carnage, so unnecessary. No one had to die tonight.

'I don't know what happened, once those Angles stopped, she came here.'

 _She?_

'What do you mean?' Whitehorse asked. 'Who?'

Tracey stopped at a locked door, a woman was sitting down as if guarding it.

The Deputy was confused; _They still had a prisoner? Or did they lock up some of those Angels?_

Tracey nodded to the other woman who decided to take off. Tracey took the key and unlocked it.

'Prepare yourselves.' She warned.

It was dark, as the door opened, light spilled into the room then rested on a woman. Both the Sherriff and Deputy gasped.

In the middle of the room kneeled a handcuffed Faith Seed.

Her face bloody, one thing the Deputy noted was a fresh black eye. That didn't happen in battle.

'Another trick?' The Sherriff hissed.

'No.' Faith Seed sighed. 'I'm sorry.'

'Mother F-.' Tracey couldn't hold it back. 'You're _sorry?!_ Fucking Sorry?! I'm sorry I didn't beat you hard enough!'

'Easy.' The Sherriff warned. 'Roof?'

The Deputy looked to Faith, it slowly became clear what she meant. Faith gave herself up. She realised something wasn't right, but it's little too late.

The Deputy shook her head. Too many people have died just to accept Faith's apology.

'What you wanna do?' Tracey asked them both. Cocking a pistol. 'I say she dies right here right now. Joseph will be none the wiser.'

Thoughts bounced across Whitehorse's mind. 'It's dangerous, if we keep her here and if Joseph finds out… it'll be another bloodbath. He'll stop at nothing to get his sister back.'

'No, I have failed him. He will kill me…' Faith whimpered.

'And we won't?' Tracey argued. 'I have lost many people in this, even my best friend, you may have heard of her… remember? Rachel?'

The name sent a prickle to Faith's nose. It hit her hard. 'I do.'

Tracey grunted. She didn't want this scum of the Earth here. The Sherriff is right to be cautious of what it'll mean if Joseph was to find out if Faith was a hostage.

'She is dangerous. We need to but out the spark before it spreads wildfire, and we've all seen how far she can reach.' Tracey said, looking to the Deputy.

The Deputy noted Faith on the floor, she was on her knees with arms cuffed behind her back. Her back was slouched as she looked down to the floor.

She didn't see a Seed sibling, she saw a lost young girl.

'No.' The Deputy managed, taking both the Sherriff and Tracey off guard. 'If we treat her like a monster then she will go back to being one. Yes, it is dangerous having her here, perhaps we can move her, and give her the proper help she needs?'

'You talk?' Tracey blinked.

The Sherriff ignored Tracey. 'What you thinking, Rook?'

'Prepper stashes, there are loads all about Hope County, we find the biggest one and keep Faith there. Get her away from the cult for a while. They are built to be hidden and off radar.'

The Sherriff liked the idea, he turned to Tracey.

'Yeah, I might know someone who had one, was huge. Had more money than sense. Stocked it full of junk. Not too far from here actually.' She said.

'Great, we'll take her there when it gets darker and the roads are calmer.' The Sherriff nodded.


End file.
